Tainted Love
by AlexandriaBlack
Summary: Hermione Granger restarted her life after the war. Five years later, thieves ruin her life's work and she's left with the shattered pieces. Along comes a certain blonde that may help her along the way. Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Getting Away With Murder**

Hermione Granger's deep brown eyes opened wide. She never expected this to happen to her. Hermione was intelligent beyond her years, careful, and courageous. Nothing ever caught her off guard and she was nothing but logical. She could easily ignore her emotions and think things through rationally before taking action. She had faced numerous villains in her life alongside Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, but not even that war could have prepared her for this horror. Never had those attacks been made on her personally and she wasn't ever alone in those battles.

Five years ago after the Golden Trio had graduated, Hermione took a route that surprised even Harry and Ron. Instead of going to a prestigious college or university that she had been easily accepted into, she had decided to open up a business. The battles had tired her and she longed for a place where people could relax and feel at home. Hermione decided to open up her own bookshop for both wizards and muggles alike, a place where they could interact with each other and not even be aware of such statuses. The store contained her personal favourites and Harry had donated a lot of his money to ensure her dream would succeed.

Business had boomed surprising her and her friends, causing a huge demand and huge shipments for magical and ordinary books. Hermione was quite proud of the collection of books she possessed and was able to share with others. Many familiar faces come in to reunite with old friends or to unwind from their new lives. Hermione also had a café inside run by her friend Meredith. They both helped each other out and they were happy with the success they were blessed with.

Life had changed for the better for all of them after the war. Harry and Ginny had gotten married quickly in a very private ceremony. The press was furious they didn`t have any pictures they could include and that no one was given an exclusive. Harry wanted to forget his fame and Ginny helped him with that coming from her humble background. What surprised everyone was when Ron and Luna started dating. It seemed like an odd couple, but Luna's calm nature countered Ron's fiery temper. Her weird personality was overlooked by her loyal and trusting personality. Hermione was fiercely happy for her friends even though she hadn`t lucked out in that department. Ron and Hermione had agreed long ago that there was nothing but friendship between them and Hermione refused to settle with anyone she only partially liked. She wanted to fall in love with someone and wasn`t going to rush it like other girls her age by going out to the bar all the time.

Today had been an ordinary day filled with ordinary people and the thought of that kept surprising her. How could such an ordinary day turn into this disaster? Hermione had just received a new shipment of books that she had been eager to open. It contained some very valuable books about Egyptian myths and prophecies. She loved reading about exotic places hoping one day to be able to visit them.

Her store was dark, but lit by the full moon and candles floating around. One of her wards went off and she ran to get her wand, but by then it was too late. Five black silhouettes with clown masks entered her store and started destroying her store. One person went to where she kept the money she had earned while the other one was searching through her valuable books. Hermione tried to get to her wand quietly, but was stopped when strong hands pushed her into the wall knocking her head back into the wall. Screaming out in pain, the man hit her to control her and restrain her. Her silent screams couldn't escape her mouth as she heard the most evil laugh she had ever heard in her life. It was as if this man hated her and was finally getting revenge on her. Around her, the others were torching her store putting fire to her most prized possessions. Hermione fell in the man's grasp and he started brutally kicking her in the stomach making her feel useless. She tried to hit, bite, do anything back, but the cold clown mask was just staring at her laughing. It felt like ages passed before he released her. Another silhouette grabbed the man urging him to get out of there leaving a broken Hermione in their wake as they escaped the destruction they had created.

Hermione crawled painfully trying to escape the flames overwhelming her life's work trying to remain alive. Slowly she managed to get outside the store, but as soon as she was on the pavement the world went black.


	2. Denial

**Chapter Two – Denial**

Hermione woke up with the worst headache she had ever had in her life. She opened her eyes, but a white blinding light made her quickly close them once again. Every part of her body ached and she wondered what had happened to her. She wiggled her fingers and her toes to make sure they were all still there. Hermione could not describe the kind of pain and how uncomfortable she was in her own skin. What had happened to her?

Her head pounded as she heard footsteps enter wherever she was. The voices were fuzzy, but she could make out some of it. It sounded like a boy and a girl trying to talk quietly, but failing.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" a concerned girl asked.

"Don't worry Ginny," a male comforted her, "'Mione's strong, she'll pull through. She always does."

"Who could have done this to her Harry?" Ginny wondered angrily.

Hermione was glad that Harry and Ginny were here, they were comforting. She had no clue what they were talking about though. Where they talking about why her body ached in so many places? You'd think they'd give her some kind of potion to fight the pain at the very least. That would be what a nice person would do. Oh how she would love to be able to move right now. Tired from listening to Harry and Ginny, Hermione fell into a deep slumber.

"Hermione, are you listening?" she recognized Ron say, "I know you think I have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but could you please wake up? I'm worried about you and I need you to wake up. Who else will save me from ruining things with Luna? You're such a brave person, please wake up."

"I'm so sorry I left the store early to get ready for my date. I shouldn't have left you there alone or this wouldn't have happened," Meredith's light voice whispered, "I know you pushed me to go, but I should have known that something would happen. There's always that danger when we close. I'm so sorry, please wake up."

The harsh light of the room woke Hermione up slowly from her deep sleep. Her body ached everywhere still, but it felt slightly better than it had before. How long had she been sleeping for? What had happened to her and had she imagined those voices? Was this all just a dream?

"Hermione, wake up," an unknown voice gently said.

Hermione mumbled in return, but tried to snuggle into her pillow more. She wished that person wouldn't speak so loudly.

"Hermione stay with us," that same voice said urgently.

Hermione struggled to open her eyes, but she was finally able to. Blinking a few times, she stared at the bright white room. She looked like she was in a hospital and she started to freak out.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm Healer Johnson. Don't be scared, do you remember what happened?" the Healer asked her.

Hermione took a sip of water before answering, "No, what happened?"

"You were robbed a few weeks ago; you've just woken up for a coma. I've checked your vitals and everything is back to normal, how are you feeling?"

Robbed. Flashes of what happened started coming back to her. The fire. Her books burning. That clown mask. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't woken up and stayed obliviously asleep.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" Johnson asked her.

Hermione was woken up from her thoughts, "What? Oh I feel like I've been hit with a million bricks. When can I go home?"

"Not for a few more days while I finish administrating your potions. I recommend getting as much sleep as you can. I'll allow visitors tomorrow, but for now there are some people from the Auror Department interested in asking you some questions."

She was still overwhelmed by shock when they entered.

"Hello Miss Granger, my name is Auror Jenkins and this is Auror Falkins. We're here to ask you some questions. Do you remember why you're here?" Auror Jenkins asked.

"I was robbed," Hermione stated.

"Do you remember what happened?" he inquired.

"I was at the shop… Five people came in. They were wearing these dreadful clown masks. They went for my money, my books, and torched the place," she answered blankly.

Auror Flakins asked delicately, "Do you remember what happened to you? It could really help. I know you don't want to remember, but it could help us catch him."

The fire in her mind was leaping out at her and she hated the people who did this, "I was going for my wand and he just grabbed me and started hitting me. He was so strong I couldn't fight him off, he just kept laughing. When it finally stopped another person told him to leave. I don't remember anything after that."

"I know it was hard of you to push yourself to remember, I really appreciate it. We're going to find the people who did this to you, get some rest Miss Granger," Auror Falkins told her.

The Aurors left quietly and Hermione couldn't believe what had happened to her. This was just a huge joke that Harry and Ron were playing on her. They thought her lifestyle was boring and wanted to spice it up for her. There was no way it happened. Relieved, Hermione fell back asleep.


	3. Running Into an Old Enemy

**Chapter Three – Running Into an Old Enemy**

Hermione was being helped out of the hospital bed by Harry and Ginny. You would normally think that they would be quite delicate with her, but they were too busy arguing on how to help Hermione that Hermione just got up herself. It was four days after she had woken up and she was thankful she was finally getting out of the hospital. If only Harry and Ginny would stop arguing, they'd be out of here by now and she could return home. Hermione's body still ached, but she was relieved to be sleeping in her own bed and eat good food.

"Harry, why would you bring this shirt for Hermione? It doesn't match the pants you brought at all. Like she would want to be seen out in this seriously Harry," Ginny told him frustrated.

"Relax Ginny; I'm a man for goodness sakes not a woman. I have no idea what goes with what and she's just leaving the hospital it's not like she's going to a fashion show!" Harry exclaimed.

"You never know who we'll run into though; you should have left it up to me. You have no fashion sense whatsoever," she stated.

"Hey guys knock it off. It's a little ridiculous that you guys are fighting over what I'm wearing, this is fine. Harry's right I'm only going home and I could care less about running into anyone we know at the moment. I'm just excited to leave finally, let's hurry before Johnson changes his mind!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry 'Mione," Harry said as they took her stuff and left for the fire place.

After flooing, they arrived at Hermione's apartment. Hermione looked around relieved that everything was still in its spot. Hermione said a quick good bye to the fighting couple assuring her that she would be alright and all she needed was a bit of rest. She was glad to have the solitude at last. Hermione went to her room and changed into her favourite pajamas craving some comfort. Her gaze fell on the view outside and she couldn't help but think about what had happened. There are some moments where she couldn't believe it and then the moments she realized it she was filled with anger and fear. Why had they picked her? The Aurors said they were on it, but what kind of evidence could be pulled by a place that was torched? It was moments like this she craved comfort from someone. Hermione envied Harry and Ginny's relationship even though they had dumb fights here and there. It was always healthy to fight with someone. She was about to start a fire in her fireplace, but stopped when she had a flashback of a few nights ago.

"Great, now I can't even read in front of my fireplace," Hermione muttered angrily, "I refuse to let this affect me."

Feeling the need to read a book to escape her worries for a little while, Hermione decided to go to a café down the street that she frequented often. It was a cozy little café with couches everywhere and reminded her of her bookstore a little. Feeling a pang of sadness, she decided to sit by a window. Leaving her stuff there, she got up to order a drink. As she walked towards the till, Hermione ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione started to say as she looked up.

Piercing grey eyes looked at her and replied indifferently, "Oh, it's just you."

Hermione was about to retort when he stood in front of her in line, but decided it was no use. It was Draco Malfoy, spoiled rich boy from her days at Hogwarts. He had conveniently stayed neutral during the war despite everyone knowing which side he supported. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing him around in their 7th Year and that was probably the reason she didn't hate him anymore. Oh she thought he was the most annoying self centered person on the planet, but Malfoy hadn't done anything to her lately to cause her to hate him. After noticing that he sat near her much to her annoyance, she ordered her chai latte. Grabbing the warm beverage gratefully, she returned to her spot.

Hermione had been reading for about half an hour when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Glancing at the window, she saw a fire. Fear filled her eyes when she realized that the café owner had just lit the fireplace. Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't stop the silent trail of tears. Hermione was grateful that it was only her and Malfoy in the store, but she tried to stop before Malfoy saw her weakness. Looking in her bag for a handkerchief or a tissue, she noticed one that was being handed to her by a long elegant hand. Hermione looked up startled.

"Just take it Granger," Malfoy insisted indifferently.

"Why?" she asked puzzled looking at his hand.

He huffed, "Take it, no one deserves to cry even if it's about something little like over a boy."

Hermione grabbed the handkerchief reluctantly, "Thanks and no it's not about a boy for your information Malfoy. I'm not as shallow as that. I was robbed and my store burnt down. For a second I thought you were a decent person. Thanks a lot."

Hermione got up to leave angry that he had tricked her as he always seemed to when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry Granger. I had no idea that had happened. Are there any leads and is insurance covering it?" Malfoy asked her apologetically.

"There are no leads as far as I know of and it's not going to be covered. I have to go home, thanks for lending me your handkerchief," Hermione said as she tried to give it back to him.

"Keep it and I really am sorry for what happened to you," he replied.

"I don't need your pity," she said as she left home.

The whole walk home was one of the worst experiences she had ever felt. Hermione felt there was danger lurking in every shadow ready to get her. Who knew if those men were going to come after her again? The alleys seemed to echo with every step everyone took and she couldn't help but jump. Hatred filled her being at being this weak and fragile. Hermione had gone through a war for goodness sakes. As soon as Hermione got home, she crawled into bed and fell asleep with a certain handkerchief in her hand giving her a little comfort.


End file.
